Fireworks
by ourbodiesbreak
Summary: Paige never missed the fireworks until now. Quick one shot set before "Tinkerbell".


Paige dug her toes into the warm sand, taking a swig of her bottled beer. The beach was packed as families readied themselves for the fireworks. As a child Fourth of July was always her favorite holiday and now as an adult it held a special place in her heart. She never missed the firework show. Even from an early age she loved the adrenaline rush that came with every crackling explosion. Enviously she watched the civilians pass by. Sometimes she longed for a simple normal life. A life where good and bad where as clear as black and white, rather than the muddled mess they had become.

"Hey" he said, his voice breaking her out of her daydream. She glanced over at him. She couldn't help but notice how sharp he looked with his rolled up jeans and blue t-shirt. Typical Mike. It drove her crazy how he always looking good no matter the situation.

"Hey. What are you doing out here? Isn't there some pressing case that needs your urgent attention?"

He looked at her with a hint of annoyance at her teasing and then shrugged. "Yes, but it can wait."

"Never thought I'd hear those words coming out of your mouth. I like this Mike."

"Just this Mike?" he asked, teasingly.

"Ya the other Mike is an uptight controlling prick." She said half joking. She loved how she didn't need to carefully choose her words with him. Around him she could speak her mind.

"Ouch." He said arching his brows. "Fourth of July huh?" He commented, changing the subject. She watched as he surveyed the scene before them. "I haven't seen fireworks in years."

"You, Mr. Patriotic haven't celebrated Fourth of July in years. I'm shocked!" She faked surprise by gasping with her hand on her chest. He laughed and she decided that she loved that sound.

"Life just got so crazy you know." His brow furrowing as he spoke and she knew that his mind was back on the busses. She extended her arm to offer him a sip of her beer.

"Tonight just relax. Enjoy yourself."

His hand briefly against hers as he grabbed it from her, took a long sip, and sighed.

"Relax? I'm not sure if that's even possible at this point. This bus case is driving me crazy."

All he ever talked about were those damn busses. "I can think of a few ways to help you relax." She said suggestively.

"Oh can you now." He broke into a smile, his eyes almost twinkling at her offer.

"Well then my dear Paige, work your magic. Tonight I'm all yours."

Dear God this man drove her crazy in the best way possible. She wrapped her fingers around his defined biceps, tugging down slightly.

"First off sit." She demanded. He obeyed immediately, looking at her expectantly. She kneeled down behind him, deftly running her hands over his shoulders before running them up the nape of his neck and through his perfectly tousled hair. At her touch he let out another heavy sigh.

"You know I love when you do that."

"It's my go to move on my targets. A little massage and they're like putty in my hands."

"I'm not sure how any mark could resist you. I know I can't." His hand covered hers, pulling her to his side. His comment took her by surprise, but she didn't show it. His words were so calculated and precise so when he said something, she knew he meant it.

"They don't. May I remind you that I have almost a 100% case success rate." She boasted.

"Looks like you're giving me a run for my money for most successful government agent award. I'm going to have to watch you closer." He stared at her intensely looking her up and down "Very closely."

Paige was not the type of girl to blush, but if anyone could bring it out of her it was Mike. With every touch he set her on fire and she knew the feeling was mutual. His thumb brushed against the inside of her wrist and then roughly caressed her defined cheekbone. The rest of the world faded away and she become acutely aware of body parts that she didn't know existed as his fingers trailed down them. She was on the edge of losing control and she didn't like it one bit. With one smooth movement she pinned him to the ground, straddling his body. His look of surprise quickly turned to one of lust.

"As much as I'd love to give these people a show, maybe we should move this somewhere a little more private" He suggested huskily.

Paige couldn't agree more. Before she had time to even process what her body was doing, she was leading him by the hand towards one of the dark alley ways between the houses. When they arrived she pushed him up against the wall and he chuckled. His eyes were heavy with desire and his hands feverishly grabbed at her hips, bringing her closer to him.

"Mike" she whispered. And with that single word he assaulted her lips, cradling the back of her neck. She bit his lip. He pulled her hair. Everything else disappeared. In the back of her mind she was acutely aware of the boom of fireworks and the faint illumination of their bodies as they burst across the sky. But she didn't look up and her hands never faltered moving over his body with desperation. All that mattered was this. And for the first time in her life she missed the firework show, but she didn't mind it one bit.


End file.
